gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme model 13
Structure of Theme-model XIII. Theme- model XIII. corresponds to Paragraph-type II. In that type of paragraph, the developing sentences are in subordinate relation to one another ; in Theme-model XIII. the developing paragraphs stand to one another in the subordinate relation. This kind of theme may be represented by the following diagram : EXPLANATION OF THE DIAGRAM The numbers indicate the order of the paragraphs in the theme. The first paragraph states the general point of view, or the general question under consideration. The second develops a portion of the first. The third develops a portion of the second. The fourth develops a portion of the third, and so on. The last paragraph summarizes the main points brought out in the other paragraphs and returns to the first. Material for Theme-model XIII. The fol¬lowing outline may be used to illustrate the theme- model diagrammed above. Division A should be subordinate to I.; a to A; a' to a; i to a'; to 1. I. The barbarian invasions. A. The races of invaders—Teutons, Scythians, Slays. a. The Teutons.. a'. The invasion of the Teutons. 1. Reasons for the invasion. 1'. The practice of hiring the Teutons to serve in the Roman armies enabled the Teutons to learn the Roman arts of war. How to Organize this Material. The material outlined in the preceding section should be used as follows in developing an historical essay according to Theme-model XIII.: First paragraph — The barbarian invasions (topic marked I. in the outline, ). This might be elaborated by defining the meaning of the term or telling of the importance of the movement. • Second paragraph — The races of invaders (topic marked A in the outline). This might be developed by telling who they were ; where each came from; what were the subdivisions of each ; what was the importance of the Teuton. Third paragraph — The Teutons (topic marked a in the outline). The material to be used—the phys¬ical and moral characteristics, and political ideas which impelled them to invade Rome. Fourth paragraph — The invasion of the Teutons (topic marked a' in the outline). This might deal with the different attacks by the invaders. Fifth paragraph — Reasons for the invasion (topic marked z in the outline). The Teutons needed more land because they had increased in population, and were pressed upon by Slays. They felt able to take what they wanted, for they were already familiar with the Roman arts of war. These thoughts might be further amplified in writing this paragraph. Sixth paragraph — The practice of hiring the Teu¬tons, etc. (topic marked I' in the outline). Develop this by examples of the hiring of Teutonic soldiers. Seventh paragraph — A summary showing that these invasions were a natural outgrowth of the barbarian character and the circumstances of the times. The Paragraph Structure in Theme-model XIII. The paragraphs used to develop this kind of theme may belong to Types I., II., III., or IV. The first sentence of the first paragraph should state the fundamental idea of that paragraph. The first sentence of the second paragraph should refer briefly to the particular thought in the first which the second is to develop, and which is to be the fun¬damental idea in the second paragraph. The first sentence of the third paragraph should refer back¬ward to the particular thought in the second which the third is to develop as its fundamental idea. The same should be true of the first sentence in each of the other paragraphs. The last sentence in each should summarize the points made in that paragraph or draw a general conclusion in regard to the sub¬ject discussed in it.